Truth or Dare?
by graverobberress
Summary: Lexi's convinced that there's a plus side to her best friend being a teenager all over again... hilarity and embarrassment ensue.
1. Prolouge

"This is _torture_," Lexi groaned, pacing up and down the room. "I came here to have _fun, _and now I'm stuck inside with you while my best friend gets to go and be all loved up with this Elena chick, with absolutely _no _opportunity for spying, which totally sucks. Who decides to go and do homework on the one day of the year I'm around anyway?" she pouted.

Damon smirked. "No, what he decided to do was go to his girlfriends bedroom, with the excuse of doing homework, and ram his tongue down her throat. Which, by the way, is sounding better with every second I spend with you."

Wisely ignoring the comment, she swung her legs agilely over the back of the sofa, perching behind him. "He's at the Grill, Damon, and _I_ am bored." she complained. "What happened to this whole 'blend in' theory of his anyway? Does it include having fun at all?"

"It is Stefan we're talking about here, but I'm sure I could find some means of entertaining you."

She groaned again. "And why does that sound like it involves both of us half naked?" she demanded.

"Because that's what you wanted it to sound like. Although, if I were you, I wouldn't bother with the _half _part..."

Kicking him in the shin, Lexi wondered just how pissed off Stefan would really be if she killed his brother. "Whatever. So it doesn't? You promise?"

"Well, it is possible." he allowed. "But not necessarily."

She thought for a moment. "Okay then. On one condition- you get Stefan and his little friends back in here, _now, _for moral support. Whatever it takes."

"Permission to tell him we're running off to Vegas to elope?" he queried. Lexi smirked despite herself. So typically Damon... Then again, she had said whatever it takes...

"Permission granted."

* * *

Okay, so that's a (very) little intro. Hopefully I'll post the first chapter early this week but in the meantime I would love to hear some of your ideas for truths/dares! If you're wondering I'll do first person POVs then, and Stephan's 'little friends' are Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and possibly Matt. Thank you for reading and, as always, reviews are much appreciated xoxo


	2. Family Crisis

"What do I say?" Lexi smirked as she watched Damon dial the number.

"I don't care, just keep it simple and mention me. Oh, and preferably don't sound excessively sober. To be honest, it's not exactly rocket science pissing my little brother off."

She rolled her eyes, fighting off a smile. It wasn't that she didn't hate Damon Salvatore, just that she sometimes found it hard to remember. "Just because I haven't devoted 150 years of my life to it..."

He rolled his eyes. "Focus."

"Right. You, me, Vegas, eloping, got it. But running off to Vegas? That is such a cliché."

"Which, I'm sure, is the only reason you're opposed." he quipped, passing her the phone.

* * *

**_Elena's POV _**

Stefan's mobile started vibrating under the table and I groaned. _Damon. _Obviously. No offense (excpet to Damon of course), but I was beginning to wonder if he was literally the only person who called Stefan,_ ever, _and they frickin' live together! Is it really so important that he can't wait half an hour untill we get back?

"_Sorry_." he mouthed, standing up to take the call. I smiled serenely and tuned back into the banter of my friends. Caroline had bought a new dress; she thought it made her look fat. Matt, by the sound of it, was about to learn that the only proper response to that theory involves a _lot _of compliments, and Bonnie was being typically sweet and lovely to everyone involved. Was life really that mundane for them? The last time I'd worried about how I looked was when I was trying to impress a vampire for God's sake! Sighing, I glanced over at Stefan.

"Wait, _Damon?" _he spluttered. "_Vegas? _(a series of random curses and distressed sounding mumblings) _Lexi-" _Towel-girl? What the hell? _"-are you drunk?" _Wait, can vampires even get drunk? A string of audible giggles and squealing from the other end answered my question: yes, they definetly can.

"Yeah!" drunk-towel-girl screeched. "I am sooo in love with him Stefan, and we want to be together forever and ever and ever, and he said I shouldn't call you in case you got mad, and then I said that I didn't care and I wanted to show the world our luurrve, and can we borrow your car? Damon's got wrecked when we went racing! Ooh or we could just run-"

"Alexadrina Davies, you are not running to Las Vegas. I am going to come back right now, and make sure Damon knows it." he commanded, with relative composure.

"To give us the car?" queried drunk-possibly-insane-towel-girl.

Stefan made a strangled sound and nodded slowly. "Something like that." he cringed, already reaching for his jacket.

"What's going on?" asked Caroline, momentarily dragged out of her fashion crisis by the mention of Damon. I raised my eyebrows at Stefan expectantly; for once the blonde wasn't the only one who was completly clueless.

He shrugged with a badly faked air of nonchalonce. "Family crisis. I'm going to have to go."

"Woah, you can't just leave us here!" protested Matt. "I thought you were okay to drop everyone off."

Bonnie pulled a face; typically, she had been one of the less enthusiastic of my friends when Stefan agreed to drive in case we fancied a drink. Partly, of course, because she never drunk alchohol, but it wasn't hard to imagine what other objections she might have. "Right." he agreed. "Sorry Bonnie. I'll sort something out, don't worry. Just get in the car."

"But-" Caroline objected, reaching for her glass.

"Now!" he barked, and I silently prayed that no one would argue.

Apparently God doesn't discriminate against girls that are dating vampires, and in roughly two seconds the four of us were shepherded into the car by an increasingly agitated Stefan. "What the hell is going on here!" I whispered as I shut the door behind a nervous looking Matt.

"Damon." he answered, as if there was no need for any further explanations.

Five minutes and several curse words later we pulled up outside the Salvatore boarding house. "Stay here!" I yelled at Matt and the girls when they reached for the door handles. I had a feeling it would be a bad idea to have anyone too fragile around a couple of drunk vampires. Or, apparently, a _drunk vampire couple_.

Still, I wasn't about to hang around outside while my boyfriend resolved the 'family crisis'. Grabbing a pencil off the dashboard, (I still wasn't sure of drunk-possibly-insane-towel-girl's dietary preferences) I followed him into the house. "Lexi!" he shouted, running up the stairs onto the landing.

"I'll check downstairs." I called to no reply. Sighing, I rounded the corner into the kitchen, when all of a sudden I saw two vaugely human shapes launch themselves at me. "Stefan!" I screamed instinctively, before a perfectly manicured hand closed itself over my mouth.

I tried to struggle, but I was held so firmly that there was no part of my body not secured. "Shut _up_." I heard someone whisper in my ear. _Damon? _I gasped, momentarily relieved. And then scared again. Since when had relief been the appropriate reaction to having Damon Salvatore, and a mystery vampire, latched on to your back, covering your mouth? This is _beyond_ not good.

Then suddenly... "_Lexi?" _Stefan gasped, sprinting into the room like death in a leather jacket. "What. The. Hell?" he demanded as he turned on Damon, who coolly clambered off my right shoulder.

"Blame your little friend." he smirked. "And for the record? She was so loving it."

'Lexi' detached herself from me with equal grace, and a mischievous grin to rival Damon's. "I wouldn't go that far... but it was hilarious. You don't mind, do you Stefan?"

"Ye- erm, no that's... fine?" he reassured her weakly.

"Awesome!" she smiled. "Anyway, now we've gotten that out of the way, I suppose you might as well go and get your new high school friends out of the car and tell them that they're going to be staying a while." She informed him, smirking a bit at the word 'high school'. "But first, Damon here has something to tell us." she said as she raised one expectant eyebrow.

Damon beamed cockily, turning to face his brother as he spoke "You, me, these lovely ladies-" There was a brief pause as towel girl drove her hell into his foot. Note to self: knee high stiletto boots make mean vampire hunting equipment. "-and of course whatever's in the car, in a grand game of... Truth, or Dare." he announced.

There was a sudden silence, and then Lexi's mouth widened into a grin. "I don't say this very often, but that, my enemy, is genius."

* * *

**What do you think? We're finally going to get onto the actual game next chappie so please have a look at that when it's up and if you have any requests for truths/dares now's the time to tell me! As always thanks for reading, love you, and reviews are much appreciated xoxo**


	3. Let the Game Begin

"So why are we doing this again?" Matt asked nervously as the four of us filed into the boarding house. For a moment I wondered why he was so freaked, but then again, last time we were here he had seen my boyfriends older brother practically molest his mom. Not that she seemed to object.

"I told you, just for fun!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "One of Stefan's old friends has come over for the night, and and who would have wanted to stay at the Grill when we can hang out down here?"

"Me." said Bonnie sulkily.

I groaned. "You know what?" I said, rounding on her. "Tough luck!"

She held my irritated gaze for a while and then smirked. "Right, whatever. Truth or dare it is then."

From one of the luxury sofas I heard Caroline tut disapprovingly, "Stop being such a kill joy Bonnie! This is going to be _so _much fun."

* * *

"So," Damon grinned, "who's going first?"

"Oldest first," said Caroline quickly, "It's always oldest first, right Elena?"

"Er, yeah," I told the rest of the group. It didn't exactly matter to me.

"Class," beamed towel-girl- I mean Lexi, eyes twinkling suspiciously.

"How old are you, then?" asked Bonnie, belligerent challenge in her voice. She had guessed early on that Stefans 'old friend' was hardly human, and was now simply trying to catch her out.

"27th May, '89," she smiled sweetly, "makes me just older than Damon." In the corner of my I heard Stefan chuckle at her avoidance of an outright lie, even though the way she'd answered was far from convincing. Bonnie, however, did a double take.

"You really were weren't you?" she asked in wonder.

"You think I'd have lied about my age? Hun, I've only just stopped having to lie to get served in bars. I think I can go a couple more years before I have to start again," she closed her eyes for a split second "Bonnie Bennet. Nice watch by the way."

Bonnie flushed. "It was a present-"

"From your Grams. I know. It doesn't seem to work very well though," she said, with a teasing edge, "the second hand keeps stopping and starting. Of course you'd keep it despite that- it's more than something to tell the time on."

"Yes. Sentimental value. And also none of your business."

Lexi groaned dramatically, "let's not play this game Bennet. You and I both know that that thing's one of your grandmothers witchy toys. You've barely took your eyes of it the whole time the three of us have been speaking," she said, gesturing at herself and the guys, "and if you know that much, you might have gathered that when someone like me asks for something, it's a lot less hassle to hand it over." Smiling confidently she held out her hand, and watched with satisfaction as the gold watch Bonnie had been wearing was dropped into her open palm.

"You're slipping, guys." she told the Salvatores with a grin. "You tell a lie, it stops for... five seconds?" Bonnie nodded curtly. "If you don't lie, but you don't exactly tell the truth, it stops next time it passes a three, six, nine, or twelve, which isn't at all confusing. And if you tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, it just keeps on ticking. Did I do good?"

Matt and Caroline blinked in unison, and Lexi sighed. "Lie." She ordered.

"I'm a virgin." Caroline said immeadiately, smirking as the ornate golden hands halted mid tick.

"Very keen to put that out there," Lexi observed, the corner of her mouth pulling up. "not that I can talk, mind you." She turned on me. "Truth."

"I love Stefan Salvatore," I murmured, and the old fashioned accesory didn't miss a beat, continuing in a clear, quiet rythum as it signaled another minuit.

"Cute." she smiled, and I saw more than just a joking coment in her eyes as they flitted across the room to exchange a secret glance with Stefan. She meant it, because she cared about him. Admittably a small part of me hated her for it, but a more dominant side just wanted Stefan to be happy.

"So, I guess we're finally going to get on with the game?" she asked rhetoricaly. "Let's think... eenie meenie miny Stefan. We'll put this nifty little gadget to the test and not be too hard on you first dare, agreed?" I guessed from the expression on Stefans nodding face that Lexi's idea of taking it easy would not be one he'd enjoy.

"Okay, so you know you act like you never have any fun when I'm not here to whip your ass into shape?" Damon nodded vigourously in the background. "Well, I don't belive that's true. I want to know the craziest, stupidest thing you've done in the last decade that I haven't heard about, and I want details. Juicy ones."

"Erm..." he mused. "I'm going to have to say that _exclusive _strip clup outside of Portland."

"You go to strip clubs?" I screeched, all to aware of the tick-tocking in the background.

"Not frequently, no."

"Then what the hell were you doing there? And what's 'exclusive' supposed to mean anyhow?"

"I, er, worked there." I heard Lexi and Damon guffaw, "and as for the exclusive part, you know what I mean. Four of you do, at least."

It took an embarassingly long time for me to realise what he meant- vampires only, or so I presume. Weird perhaps, but it made sense. I mean, I was in a room with- in my entirely and completly un-biased and un-Damon/towel-girl prejudiced opinion- three of the hottest people I had ever laid eyes on. And do not make me repeat that, please God. Oh, and back to the point:

"STEFAN! Please explain yourself." Then again... "Damon, it's you I should be asking isn't it?"

Grinning, he shook his head. "As much as I'd love to say yes, I'm afraid this one's all him."

I narrowed my eyes at Stefan. "Well?"

He shook his head, "Well nothing. It was a one off favour for someone that had helped me out. Admittably it got a little out of hand, but that's it."

"And were you glad you did it?" asked Lexi, curiosity apparently strong enough to make her interrupt her constant snickering- it was actually getting quite irritating.

"It was certainly an..." he thought for a moment. "Interesting experience," he finished, sending Lexi into another spasm of laughter.

* * *

"Well, that was boring." Complained Damon.

Lexi smirked, "Yeah right. You're just pissed I didn't pick you so you could turn it into someone huge compliment or something equally ridiculous."

"I am actually. But I guess I'm next, so that should spice things up a little."

Stefan tensed. "Or we could go on mental maturity and just leave you out altogether."

"Hah!" Damon barked. "If I wasn't so shocked- and, may I add, mortally offended- by St. Stefan insulting me, I may actually have found that funny."

If he wasn't such a dick, I may have actually been able to take his stupid comments for 0.01 seconds more. "Can we just get on with the game?"

"If you insist," he sighed, "Okay, let's see. Ah, Lexi."

The blonde vampire sighed theatrically, barely concealing a slightly cocky grin. "Dare."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Then... you have to kiss me."

"Argh, come _on!_" Lexi whined. "Even you have more class than that Damon."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a dare."

"Commanding a girl to kiss you!" she screeched. "That is low, Salvatore." Looking across the room at Stefan she pleaded, "Back me up here!"

Surpisingly enough, Stefan shook his head, barely concealing a grin. "Sorry Lex, but there's no rule against it!"

Glowering at him, she placed her left hand on Damons shoulder and leaned across the circle to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Happy?"

"Do I really have to answer?" he questioned. "You can do better than _that, _girl."

"Doesn't mean I'd want to."

Caroline coughed loudly in the background. "Shut up..." mumbled Damon, not quite quietly enough.

"No, I won't." she snapped. "And you're going to thank me for it, because that was a crap dare. I mean, did you honestly expect her to practically have sex with you when the dare was a _kiss? _Really? I mean, I kissed my dad last time I saw him for Gods sake. What you need," she said, reaching inside her handbag. "Is a clear, definitive, _snogging scale." _Caroline proclaimed triumphantly, before producing a tatty pink paperback.

"What the hell?" Matt queried disbelievingly. _Oh joy..._

"Tell me you are not _still_ obsessed with that book!" Bonnie begged.

Caroline shrugged casually. "This, _Bennet, _is quality literature."

"I agreed!" she exclaimed. "When I was twelve!"

Across the room I caught Stefans eye. '_Do something!' _I mouthed franticaly, trying to prevent a catfight breaking out between my two best friends- life's a lot simpler when you spend all your time dealing with bloodthirsty vampires.

It was Damon, though, that was first to intervene. "What, may I ask, is the book in question?"

Caroline handed him it jubilantely while Bonnie simmered in her seat. "Angus, Thongs, and Full-frontal Snogging," she announced, "Also known as the best work of fiction to grace this Earth."

"As far as she knows it might well be the only one." mumbled Bonnie, watching as he examined it critically.

"_Anyway_, back to the point." Caroline sighed, snatching it back out of Damons grasp and beginning to flick through the pages. "The snogging scale." she read.

"Number one, holding hands. Two, arm around-"

"You know, I've never understood how that couple are actually on a 'snogging scale'." I inserted thoughtfully.

Caroline huffed. "It is a thorough analysis of all forms of physical affection. Now where was I...

"Three, a goodnight kiss. Four, kiss lasting over three minuits without breath. Five, open mouthed kissing. Number six tounges. Number seven, upper body fondling, outdoors."

Lexi, who had just defied all my beliefs about vampires- and people in general- by turning an alarming mixture of flourescent red and pea-green, spoke up at this point. "You know, for the purposes of this game of truth or dare, I really don't think any more numbers are neccasery."

Continuing as soon as Lexi had stopped speaking Caroline reeled off the remainder off the list. "Number eight, upper body fondling indoors, i.e in bed. Then of course there's virtual number eight, in which the snogger," she nodded at Lexi, "is not actually being 'fondled', but you know it's in the snoggee's," she pointed at Damon, "head. Not entirely relevant as the two of you've been doing a virtual number eight ever since I walked in the room. Number nine BWA, or below waist activity. And number ten, as our heroine so virginially puts it, the full monty, or as I would put it, fucking."

She looked round the circle. "Any questions?"

* * *

**Yeah, I kinda went of on a tangent there! Blame Caroline. So, what do we think? Any snogging scale opinions? (Awesome book by the way!) Again, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think should happen, or just from you in general :D**


End file.
